


Obsession

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Kai's Tiddies, M/M, Multi, nya and lloyd are mentioned, polyninja - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Kai's boyfriends love his pecs





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> TRASH AND SPARK HAVE RUINED ME

  
To say his boyfriends had an obsession with his chest was a bit of an understatement, in their own ways his three boyfriends loved to paw at his chest in; subtle or not.

Jay enjoyed laying with Kai; face pressed comfortably between the fire elementals pecs' as his hands wondered along the sides of the muscles.  
A cheeky grin as he practically motor boated Kai who would only huff and roll his eyes and pet the curly hair.  
He was hoping that his slight blush went unnoticed, nor the embarrassed smile that curved his lips.  
It was much more unfortunate when Jay would press his face into Kai's chest in public, in public it was hard to tell if it was because Jay really liked Kai's chest; or the reaction he got.  
Kai squawking with a thoroughly flushed face, but unable to remove the boy with iron like koala grip.

Zane was thankfully more subtle, An arm over Kais' shoulders while they sat together on the couch, a single hand spread over a red shirt that pressed against Kais' chest.  
Deft fingers tracing the edge of the muscle, or when alone pressing up behind the brunette to press chilling kisses to sensitive skin as his practiced hands wondering up his hips, stomach, and rips until finding their destination and pressing firmly with a satisfied hum.

But even Zane would sometimes push, cold hands dipping past the collar of Kais' shirts, a calm facade as his hands turned Kai into a flustered mess.

Cole was the absolute worst out of all of them; because he knew how much Kai adored to be held by the stronger male, Meaning that even during their movie nights with Lloyd and Nya, Kai often got pulled into the raven-haired boy's lap. Strong hands quick to find their place and face buried into the fire elementals shoulder.

Hell, even in public Cole would sling his arm around Kai, arm tucked up under Kais' arm or pressing up behind Kai in places like the park much to Kais' distress.  
The earth elemental was the only one who didn't flush at the disgusting comments from Nya and Lloyd about their sappy behaviors, if only they knew that Coles' cuddles hid a stupid obsession.

Although honestly, Kai couldn't complain; his ego absolutely adored the attention.


End file.
